


Strong Tower Luxury Commune

by StardustDreamsandAnarchy



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Family, Fantasy High Freshman Year Spoilers (Dimension 20), Fantasy High Sophomore Year Spoilers (Dimension 20), Found Family, Gen, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDreamsandAnarchy/pseuds/StardustDreamsandAnarchy
Summary: Times were hard in Elmville and had been for a while. Jobs were being exported to other cities and many families found themselves struggling, so a small group of concerned citizens bought a tract of land just a bit outside the city and decided to start the Strong Tower Luxury Commune. Taxes, child-raising duties, and generally everything would be shared among the families that joined, and of course, the arms of the commune would be open to any one in need.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Cathilda/Hallariel Seacaster, Gilear Faeth/Gorthalax the Insatiable, Gilear Faeth/Hallariel Seacaster, Gilear Faeth/Sklonda Gukgak, Gorthalax the Insatiable/Sklonda Gukgak, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Sandralynn Faeth/Gorthalax the Insatiable, Sandralynn Faeth/Jawbone O'Shaughnessey, Sandralynn Faeth/Sklonda Gukgak, Sklonda Gukgak/Hallariel Seacaster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Strong Tower Luxury Commune

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird idea I had that started out as a "Yours, Mine, and Ours" AU. Pretty much, I love how fucked up the Bad Kids Family tree is, and I thought "What if they were all forced together?" This takes place in a weird universe (not sure if they're all humans yet or not) and is set some time before they start freshman year(maybe the summer before). Lots of canon fuckery. I hope y'all like it.

**Seacaster Family**

“Fabian, dear… We need to talk.” Hallariel knocked gently on her son’s door. The funeral had been less than a month ago, he needed more time to mourn, but there was no time left. She’d talked to her lawyer, they’d advised her to not put up a fight, but Fabian was like his father- all fight. 

“Fabian, my love, we have to go.“

She wanted him out before the Feds came, didn’t want him to see the last vestige of Old Bill’s legacy torn apart. 

Fabian opened the door, his eye was red with walled up emotion- he’d lost the other while accompanying his father on “business” and refused to talk about it even then.

“What do you mean _‘go’_ , Mama?” 

Hallariel took a deep breath, and decided to let her son keep his hero. She’d take the blame. 

“After losing your father, I’ve decided to seek comfort and familiarity and a new venture has come to my attention. You know that I grew up on a sort of camp, right?” Fabian nodded, his messy bang flopping in his face. “Well, there’s a commune that’s been started nearby, I’m sure you remember some of the news about it from when it first began a few years ago. I thought it would be good for us to have a community during this time. So pack your bags- lightly! This is going to be a new start for us!” She tried to sound peppy about it, tried to steer him away from grabbing any of his father’s things that would be forfeit. None of Bill’s ill-gotten gains could go with them.

**Thistlespring Family**

Gorgug stared out of the window of the van, stuffed between different toolboxes and machines. Oil was steadily leaking down his shoulder from one of his parent’s creations, but he didn’t bother moving to stop it or wipe it off. He had his headphones on blasting music at him, but not loud enough to block his parents out entirely. Digby was happily chattering away to Wilma who was nodding enthusiastically. 

“-Wouldn’t you say, bud?” Digby yelled back at him, prompting Gorgug to move the headphones. 

_“Whawazat?”_

“I said, ‘This is so exciting, wouldn’t you say, bud?’”

Wilma turned to look at him and he could feel his dad’s eyes watching him from the rearview window. 

“Uh, yeah, super exciting” He forced himself to smile at his parents, and waited for them to continue their conversation before putting his headphones back on and turning the music all the way up. 

As if he would be excited about this. A new community of people to reject him, what fun. He sighed a little, aware that his feelings weren’t entirely fair. 

His parents had been invited to join the Strong Tower Luxury Commune, to work as mechanics and inventors for the group, they would’ve been into it for that alone, but the idea of a commune- a community, a family, was the real draw. They’d been pushed away by their own families after adopting Gorgug, been outcasted by everyone they’d ever met every day since then because they’d dared to adopt a kid outside of their race, to live outside of their community. Everyone looked at Gorgug and expected him to be monstrous and dumb, and the worst part was- he was. Just this morning, he’d broken something his parents had been working on, and he’d had no idea how to fix it. They just smiled at him and fixed it, patient and saintly as always, which made him feel even worse and even angrier. They’d been packing up the last of their things and said goodbye to the cramped home they’d lived in for decades and Gorgug still managed to ruin it somehow. He just knew he’d ruin this move somehow too. 

**Applebee’s Family**

It was early, but the Applebee’s family had been up for hours. They’d gotten up before the sun in order to do a family prayer before heading to the Church, where another prayer and debrief was held. The pastor reminded them all that they were warriors for Helio, charged with bringing as many non-believers to Him as possible. They were heroes, saving the souls and lives of those who would otherwise be doomed to a life of sin and debauchery before spending eternity in Hell if they never changed their ways. They’d gone on many soul-saving missions before, but this one was different- they were not going to a den of iniquity, or a heathenistic carnival of sorts. No- they were going to a commune! The congregation hissed and booed around Kristen and her sleep-addled brothers, who joined in just a bit late. This group of people were dangerous because they’d made the mistake of falling into sin, the sin of being a group and going against the God-Ordained single-family structure. There was no Father heading the family, in fact there were no families! No this group was one big family, with no Male at it’s head, and no God above him. These godless, mislead people were going down a slippery slope. If there was no God and Male-led families, there would be lawlessness, there would be women and children at risk, and it was their duty, as Men and Women of Helio, to teach them right and wrong. The pastor came up to the Apple-Bee’s and thanked them for bringing their children. He turned to Kristen and her brothers and said “You three are very important. We need you to talk to these sinners and teach them right from wrong, to show them how a Helio-fearing family is. Can you do that?” Her younger brothers puffed out their chest and said “YES SIR!” but Kristen just nodded silently. She’d heard about the Strong Tower Luxury Commune, she hadn’t realized it was bad and seeing through what her pastor said, she still wasn’t sure it was. What was wrong with a large group of people caring for each other? How was it any different that what her church did? She guessed she’d see when she got there. 

**Faeth Family**

Things had fallen apart a few months ago after a simple blood test revealed that the Faeth Family wasn't as it seemed. It had been messy for a few months and feelings were still hurt, and the appearance of Gorthalax hadn’t necessarily helped, but he’d suggested a family meeting, and the adults had all agreed that Fig was more important than all their individual feelings and issues, so they’d decided to make a radical change. They’d all agreed to move in to the STL Commune, they’d become a larger family together and create even more stability in all of their lives. Fig wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, she liked the idea of getting to know her actual dad, but she couldn't stand to look at Gilear or Sandralynn since the night things went south. Every time she had a moment of silence, she remembered the things Gilear had said in anger- the look of embarrassment on Sandralynn's face. The fact that she'd been forced in the middle of things, that she was the reason her family had broken up, simply by the sin of being born. Sandralynn refused to talk about it, acted like she was so above it and Gilear was still to hurt to talk, so she was left with her confusion and pain and her guitar. She just hoped that the commune had a music room of some sort, otherwise she'd go crazy! 

**Abernant Family**

Adaine wasn’t allowed to leave her room.Well, not exactly.... She’d had one too many anxiety attacks in public, causing her father to fly into a rage about his public image, and it had been made very clear that she was not to step foot out of the door, not allowed to be seen by anyone who was not in her direct bloodline, or to do anything that could further embarrass her family. Of course, Aelwyn was able to go galavant about town, or wherever she went when she so proudly walked out the door every morning, and her mother and father was always so caught up in their teaching or ambassador work, respectively. There was nothing to do in the house and any time her parents saw her, the weight of their disapproving looks bore down on her, so she’d barricaded herself in her room. She’d been hiding out in her room for a few weeks now, coming up with crazier and crazier plans to fight the boredom and the last one would _not_ leave her mind. It wasn’t the first time she’d had the idea, but never before had it plagued her so heavily. The plan was simple really, she’d run away. Find somewhere to live where she wouldn’t be ridiculed daily, wouldn’t be so hopelessly alone, somewhere like the Strong Tower Commune… The only problem was how to get there…. And how to get there and live there in a way that wouldn’t bring her father’s wrath down upon her.

**Gukgak Family**

Riz was practically vibrating in his seat.

“You excited, kiddo?”

He turned to look up at her, his eyes so bright, still full of hope despite everything. 

”Do you think that I’m gonna make friends here?”

”I’m sure of it!”

Riz was a good kid, but, he was very smart and determined. Sklonda knew that- which is why she hadn’t told him the real reason for the move. She let him think it was because they couldn’t afford the Apartment, or that she’d gotten lonely. If he knew the truth, he’d want to join her in her investigation, or worse- start one himself. Better he think this was just a normal move. 

A concerned citizen had called in to report that a radical faction had taken hold in the Strong Tower Luxury Commune, that plus the news that they were extending invitations to skilled workers of all stripes was enough to worry the brass. They’d needed an experienced detective to go in and do some looking into things without stirring too much alarm within the community, who better than a single mom and her kid?

Sklonda looked over at her son, who was now organizing his array of professionally printed name cards and felt her smile falter. What if there was something worse waiting for them at the commune than a couple kooky leftists? She couldn’t let herself think about the dangers, she’d spiral. 

”So, what’s the first thing you’re gonna do when we get there, kid?”


End file.
